Jocs
by Chia Moon
Summary: Mimi siempre está jugando con el resto a cualquier juego. Ideado por ella o no. Yamato tiene otros planes... para jugar con ella.


Nuevo retillo del mimato mes de San Valentine =D. Esta vez, la palabra fue **Juego** y entregada por **Mid** , por supuesto.

Y esta fue la cosa que salió... se me fue de las manos uxu.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:  
**

 **Título: Jocs.**

 **Pareja: Mimato.**

 **Raking: M.**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Advertencias: OOC, Ic, sexual juego leve.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen porque si no...**

* * *

 **ºJocsº**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

.

Mimi siempre tenía juegos de mesa o una imaginación desbordante para imaginar un juego al que siempre arrastraba a todos con ella. Esa parte imaginativa de ella la adoraba. Aunque muchas veces, le causaban dolor de cabeza. Pero era Mimi y no se podía cambiar. Tampoco quería cambiarla.

Yamato suponía que esa irracionalidad del amor era parte de lo que conllevaba salir con ella.

—Esta noche te quedarás en casa. ¿Verdad? — susurró contra su oído.

Mimi levantó la mirada de las piezas de parchís para mirarle un instante. Los demás no prestaron atención a su conversación. Ella ya estaba sentada entre sus piernas mientras jugaba. Taichi acorralaba a Sora también, haciéndole difícil concentrarse en la partida y Takeru se dedicaba a presionar las costillas de Hikari para que le prestase atención. Estaba seguro de que su hermano quería estrecharla entre sus brazos también, pero dudaba que Tai se lo consintiera sin armar un tremendo jaleo.

La mujer entre sus brazos tembló ante su voz vibrando en su oreja y asintió, sonriendo.

—Claro que sí.

Las siguientes horas Yamato se las pasó con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro de su pareja, intercambiando frases de superioridad con Taichi hasta que Hikari ganó a tres partidas de diferentes juegos.

Cuando llegó la hora de separarse, Yamato se encargó de que a su novia no se le olvidara el detalle de ir a su casa, deteniéndose para comprar la comida favorita y alquilar una película.

Mimi descartó esto último y se apuntó a la comida, alegando estar muerta de hambre, pero comiendo tan refinadamente como era de esperarse de ella. Aunque le robó alguna que otra cosa de su plato.

Yamato no era fiel de comidas compradas, pero por una noche, no le importaba.

Además, él mismo tenía ideado su propio juego.

Mimi bostezó, cansada, tras comer y saciarse. Se quedó adormecida en el sofá mientras él recogía la cocina, tardando de más, adrede.

Cuando regresó a por ella, Mimi se había quedado totalmente dormida.

—

.

Despertó con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Un cosquilleo particular de excitación. Generalmente, cuando esa sensación llegaba, solía acurrucarse contra Yamato y, si podía, despertarle.

Pero cuando intentó mover su cuerpo no pudo en absoluto.

Abrió los ojos con sobresalto y tiró de sus manos. Estaban maniatadas contra el cabecero de la cama. Tembló, bajando la mirada por su cuerpo, desnudo excepto por un sujetador que, extrañamente, dejaba ver sus pezones y descendía hasta la ropa inferior, tirando de sus ingles.

Algo se removía entre sus piernas. Abiertas y sujetas por las sábanas. Parpadeó y tembló cuando el cosquilleo retumbó en su zona sensible.

—Ya…

—Shuu.

Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha. Yamato estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, la que solía usar para sus momentos de inspiración musical. Entre sus manos sostenía un mando plateado.

Mimi entrecerró los ojos, sin comprender. La vibración sobre su sexo se incrementó. Arqueó su cuerpo, empezando a jadear.

—¿Qué… es?

Yamato se inclinó hacia delante. Tan tranquilo como siempre, con la mirada fija en ella, en su cuerpo. Un escalofrío caliente la recorrió.

—Siempre estás jugando con ellos. Cartas. Dominó. Parchis. La botella. Solo quiero jugar contigo más… íntimamente— dijo mirándola con ternura y un deje de picardía en sus labios—. ¿Jugamos?

Mimi quiso responderle. De verdad que sí. Pero su cuerpo fue traicionero y sucumbió a las descargas del orgasmo. Jadeante, le miró avergonzada. Yamato se había levantado y retiró el pequeño aparato de su sexo, lamiéndolo. Un terrible ataque de deseo se hincó en ella, ardiendo de su vientre hasta su garganta, saliendo con un gruñido de deseo.

Su boca habló por ella.

—Juguemos.

Yamato sonrió. Se agachó contra ella y buscó sus labios.

En sus ojos pudo ver la promesa de hacerla ver las estrellas.

El juego no había terminado.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

*se cubre la cabeza y desaparece* ¡No sé que hiceee!

 **18 de Febrero del 2016**


End file.
